FIGS. 1A and 1B show the schematic diagrams of a known light-emitting diode. FIG. 1A is the top view, and FIG. 1B is the cross-sectional view. For a known light-emitting diode, a light-emitting stack 101 is formed on the substrate 111. The light-emitting stack 101 comprises a first conductivity type semiconductor layer 101a, an active layer 101b, and a second conductivity type semiconductor layer 101c The first conductivity type semiconductor layer 101a and the second conductivity type semiconductor layer 101c are of different conductivity type. For example, the first conductivity type semiconductor layer 101a is an n-type semiconductor layer, and the second conductivity type semiconductor layer 101c is a p-type semiconductor layer. A first electrode 104 and a second electrode 105 are disposed on the first conductivity type semiconductor layer 101a and the second conductivity type semiconductor layer 101c respectively to conduct the electric current. In addition, a transparent conductive layer 103 is disposed on the second conductivity type semiconductor layer 101c as an ohmic contact layer. Metal and a transparent conductive material can be applied to the light-emitting diode as an ohmic contact material at present. However, metal has the advantage of good current conducting while it has the disadvantage of light absorbing. And the transparent conductive material has an advantage of light transmittance while it is inferior to the metal in the current conducting. Currently, most of the solutions are using the transparent conductive layer 103 for ohmic contact together with the metal lines as the extending electrodes 105a to conduct the electric current. The design of adopting the metal lines as the extending electrodes 105a provides good current conducting but increases the shielding because of the metal material, which results in a loss of light intensity.